Chapter 1 Southern Hospitality
by Mister Adamsz
Summary: Mah First Original Story


An Unspoken Love By: Terence Adams Chapter 1 :Southern Hospitality

" I'll never be the same again" said Summer as she stared out her window at the rain. " Its been 3 months since mom and dad pasted away". She thought as she played with her pen cap. Summer could picture the accident over and over again,Like it was an instant replay on some sports channel. The screams,the fire ,all the confusion, she fought of tears as she picked up her pen and said "emotion is for the weak"

Summer could hear loud music coming from outside. This could only mean one thing,her sister was home. "great she said with a look of disgust on her face. She could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. " Little sis" yelled her big sister. Summer pretended not hear her. "Summer I know you heard me" said her big sister. "oh I'm sorry Katherine I didn't hear you ". She said looking up. "yeah OK...did you eat today" ? Asked Katherine.

"Yes" she lied in hopes of her going away. "What did you eat" ? Asked Katherine."Food" replied Summer .Kathy gave Summer the OK I get it look and left the room. Summer pulled out her poetry notebook and stared down at the empty page. "Damn it"she said Summer had writer's block,she knew what she wanted to say,but didn't know how to put it on the paper,frustrated she threw her notebook against the wall and laid down on her bed.

Meanwhile Katherine was laying on the couch and heard a noise from the bathroom."Summer?" she said nervously as she moved closer to the bathroom. She didn't know that Summer was fast asleep. Katherine opened the bathroom door a shadowy figure ran past her feet, "Oh shit" jumped Katherine, Realizing it was just her cat she took a breathe of relief. She turned on the bathroom light. It illuminated the already darkened house.

She opened the medicine cabinet and searched for an Advil to relive her headache that her cat had gave her. She closed the cabinet and looked in the mirror . Katherine was a beautiful light skinned puerto rican girl with long brown hair,5'5 and brown eyes. "I never seen such a thing of beauty" smiled Katherine as she exited the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom. She stopped at her parents room, It was the darkest place in the house, The emptiness of the ere room gave her an unsettled feeling in her stomach.

Katherine entered her room and saw her sidekick was flashing blue,Which meant she had a message. "oh god him again" she said as she put the phone under her pillow. She laid there in the darkness as if she waited for it to consume her. She could her the rain getting worse outside,"Just not letting up huh"? She yawned as she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Summer was woken up by an annoying noise coming from outside. She looked out the window and saw a moving truck across the street. "Looks like we have new neighbors" as she entered the room. "Don't you ever knock?" said a startled Summer, "Nope and you should be used to it" smiled Kathy. "Well it's rude" snarled Summer. "Are you gonna be on my case today"? asked Kathy. "Me rude, Nah it's you Summer and you need to check your attitude with me I'm your sister not one of your little friends" Kathy said slamming the door behind her.

"What ever" Summer said still staring out the window at the moving truck. Summer grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. Summer was a very beautiful girl just like her sister. Summer was light skinned 5'3 with long curly black hair and had green eyes that changed color in the fall. Summer entered the warm shower. She grabbed her wash cloth and sprayed her twilight woods body wash all over it. The water got warmer as she cleaned from head to toe.

Refreshed and feeling better she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her coke bottle like body. As she combed her long wet hair, Summer looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. "There's nothing pretty about you" she said and left the room. Summer entered her cold bedroom and put on her black bra and panties set then searched fro clean pjs and a hoody. After settling in Summer thought about how the new neighbors would be. As she sat in the cold room she heard the door bell ring "DING DONG",She quickly put on her slippers and ran downstairs.

"Summer can you get that I'm in the shower" screamed Kathy. "Sure" screamed Summer as she opened the door. "Yes may I help you" ? Asked Summer "um hi I'm Jacob Coleman I just moved across the street" the man smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Summer okay bye' slamming the door in his face. "Summer who was that" ? Screamed Kathy, "Some guy" yelled Summer. "Why didn't you invite him in...ugh hold on" Kathy said hurrying to get dressed. "OK where is he" ? "I don't know he went back across the street I guess" Said Summer as if she could careless. "That was the neighbor ugh" said Kathy as she left the house.

Kathy could see an older man and another adult talking. "So yeah son I went over there to say hi and got the door slammed in my face" said Jacob. "Maybe it was your breathe" laughed the son patting his dad on the back. Kathy approached the older of the two men. "Hi I'm Katherine Sanders I live across the street y'all must be the new neighbors" she smiled, "Yes Ma'am we're the Coleman's, I'm Jacob and this is my son Antony" He said shaking her hand. Jacob could see Summer leaning against the door. "Are you related to that young lady over there" ? Pointing Kathy in the direction of Summer .

"Oh yes that's my younger sister Summer I'm so sorry for her rude ways earlier" she said. "Wow she's hot" smirked Antony. "Watch your tongue boy that's no way to speak about a lady" Scolding his son. Kathy laughed. "And don't you worry about that little misfire earlier us Texas folk are tougher than that" Winked Jacob. As Kathy and Jacob talked Antony made his way towards Summer.

"Hey my name is"...Summer cuts him off "goodbye". Slamming the door in his face. Antony stood there with a smirk on his face, " I like my girls like I like my food spicy" he said walking back towards his dad and Kathy. "Where did you go" ? asked Jacob "Just to introduce myself to the new neighbor" Said Antony with a smile on his face. Kathy looked over at the house and saw Summer wasn't there anymore. "Mr. Coleman it's a bit short notice but why don't you and your son come over for dinner so we all can get to know each other tonight" Smiled Kathy. "We will be there darling" said Jacob "okay see you at 9pm sharp" said Kathy walking back to her house. "Okay son what were you really doing over there" asked Jacob "Oh nothing just doing what the good lord told me to do loving thy neighbor" he smiled.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
